The present invention relates to a workstation.
It is well known to provide for a workstation for use by one or more workers in a work environment. Workstations formed by an arrangement of partial height partition walls are well known. In such workstations, it is common to provide a fixed worksurface on which one or more accessories or appliances may be placed as well as a chair or the like for a worker using the workstation. Such workstations typically have at least one opening into which the worker and/or visitors to the workstation may enter. However, in such workstations the xe2x80x9cprivacyxe2x80x9d of the worker is often compromised by the ease with which visitors may enterxe2x80x94or gain physical and/or visual access toxe2x80x94the workstation. Moreover, the xe2x80x9cfixedxe2x80x9d nature of the worksurface (and accessories and/or appliances) in the workstation may also make it difficult for the worker conveniently to adjust to a position that enhances privacy or the ability to concentrate or a work assignment or the ability to protect confidential or secure information from visibility (for example, because interconnection to accessories or appliances may be obstructed or obstructive).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for a workstation that allows a worker conveniently to adjust from an open position allowing visual and/or physical access by visitors to a closed position restricting visual and/or physical access by visitors. It would also be advantageous to provide for a workstation that allows a worker to maintain interconnection to accessories or appliances when adjusting the position within the workstation. It would further be advantageous to provide for a workstation having a selectively movable worksurface between an open position and a closed position (as well as intermediate positions allowing relative adjustment of access by visitors). It would further be advantageous to provide for a workstation having a privacy screen that can be installed to enhance the privacy of the worker and restrict access by visitors.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a workstation having one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to a workstation having a primary worksurface configured for rotation and coupled to a base configured for rotation, a seat for a user coupled to the base, and a secondary worksurface at least partially surrounding the primary worksurface. The primary worksurface is available to a user on rotation of the primary worksurface and the secondary worksurface is selectively available to the user on rotation of the primary worksurface.
The present invention also relates to a workstation having a rotatable worksurface coupled to the base, a seat for a user coupled to the base, and a partition configured for attachment to the worksurface.
The present invention further relates to a workstation having a primary worksurface configured for rotation and coupled to a base configured for rotation, a hub having an input utility carrier from a utility from a utility supply source, and an output utility carrier operatively coupled to the input utility carrier and communicating between the hub and the primary worksurface for transmitting utilities from the utility supply source to the primary worksurface.